


Only Him

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Family, Idk how to tag things, M/M, i just wanted to write my baby ennoshita, kinda angst?, lots of ennotana, pray for my bab ennoshita, punk!Ennoshita, save ennoshita 2k16, sort of, tanaka sucks at flirting, tanaka the savior, thug violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara's life changes when a bald man in nothing but his boxers jumps into his car and yells "Drive!"</p><p>Can't he finish one cigarette in peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ennoshita sits in his car, glad to be finished with his job for the day. He takes a drag of his cigarette, before running a hand through his pitch black hair as he exhales. Blasting music, he is oblivious to the scene occuring behind him.

Oblivious until someone jumps into his car, that is. "Who the  _fuck_ are y-" Ennoshita starts, only to be cut off by a shout of " _Drive_!" Following the mans panicked look, he notices a police car behind them, turns around, and floors it, throwing his cigarette out of the window.

"Give me  _one_ reason as to why I shouldn't throw your ass out of my car right now." Ennoshita says, swerving around the next corner into an alley and throwing the bald guy against the door of the car. " _Ouch_ \- Because if you stop driving long enough to throw me out, the police will catch up and you'll be arrested for avoiding the police?" the bald man replies, though it sounds more like a question.

Ennoshita sighs, because the guy has a point. Then he realizes that the guy is in nothing but his boxers. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Ennoshita gestures to his bare chest, staring straight ahead at the road in an attempt to not ogle the guys abs, because _damn he had some nice washboard abs_. "Both hands on the wheel. I don't plan on dying-" Ennoshita rolls his eyes and puts both hands on the wheel. "And because my bro Noya dared me to run by the police station in nothing but my boxers and now I'm being chased after for public indecency." the mostly nude guy sighs dramatically.

Ennoshita can't help but laugh at his stupidity, "Oh my God dude, you're a fucking idiot." The guy turns to glare at Ennoshita, but then his face softens and he mumbles a "Whoa" under his breath. "Whoa what, do I have something on my face?" Ennoshita asks, smirking a little. "Uh, no, you're just pretty" the bald guy says. "I know, right?" Ennoshita replies, taking his eyes away from the road for a second to wink at the guy jokingly.

 Ennoshita looks in the rearview mirror and breathes a sigh of relief, "Looks like we aren't being chased anymore. Word of advice, wear some fucking clothes. Now get the fuck out of my car." He suddenly comes to a stop, nearly shooting the bald guy out of the windshield. "You're a cruel man." the bald man says while fake pouting. "Hey, can I have your numb-" he starts, but Ennoshita cuts him off with a firm "No."

"Rude. We will meet again, my fated prince." the bald man says. Ennoshita scoffs. As the bald guy exits the car, he turns around, "Can I at least get your name?" Ennoshita makes the mistake of glancing over while the guys abs are in perfect view, and he quickly glances forward again. "Ennoshita Chikara." he replies, "Now please close the door." "Tanaka Ryuunosuke. But you can call me the man of your dream-" Ennoshita reaches over and closes the door, proceeding to drive away.

He can see the man shaking his fist in the rearview mirror, but he chooses to ignore it and keep driving. He lights a cigarette and rolls the window down, taking a long drag and throwing it out before he gets to his house, so his little sister won't yell at him.

As soon as he pulls into the driveway, the front door opens and Ennoshita's little sister Nanami comes running up to him, giving him a bear hug. "Welcome home, Chikara!" He smiles, hugging her back. "Hey, Nanami. Did you finish your homework?" She releases him from the hug and pokes him in the stomach, "I would be crazy not too, with you nagging me about it and threatening to take my phone away everyday." Ennoshita rolls his eyes, though he can't stop the smile on his face, "I'll take that as a yes."

They both walk inside, and Nanami skips off down the hall, saying something about calling one of her friends. Ennoshita walks to his room and changes into his pajamas. He lays on his bed, and opens his phone.

 

_10:19pm_

**Ennoshita:** guess what happened

**Narita:** not something i care about

**Ennoshita:** you're a bitch

**Ennoshita:** anyways

**Ennoshita:** this guy who i don't know jumped into my car in nothing but his boxers bc he was being chased by the police

**Narita:** wtf

**Ennoshita:** yea

**Ennoshita:** and then he hit on me

**Narita:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Narita:** get some

**Ennoshita:**.-.

**Narita:** or not?

**Ennoshita:** i mean

**Ennoshita:** he had nice abs

**Ennoshita:** but i just met him so

**Ennoshita:** nah

**Narita:** bOo you whore

**Ennoshita:** why does my own friend disrespect me in this way

**Narita:** bc you're a fucktard

**Ennoshita:** u know what

**Enmoshita:** fuck you

**Ennoshita:** im going to sleep

**Narita:** u mean you're gonna leave me on read while you go on instagram until 5am and then freak out bc you need to study for a test

**Narita:** even though you're one of the ppl who passes no matter what they do :/

**Ennoshita:** fuck you

**Narita:** no can do

_Read at 10:34pm_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _5:06am_
> 
> **Ennoshita: __** __I dislike you because you were right

Ennoshita yawns, finishing another cup of coffee. He lost count of how many cups of coffee he had. 8? 9? He didn't care at this point. He focuses on his studying, or tries too, until his phone starts beeping with texts from Narita.  _I swear, if it's texts about how hot Kinoshita looks in his volleyball shorts, or how sweet Kinoshita is, I will kms. You know what? I'm just gonna ignore him. He should be focusing on volleyball anyway._

Ah, volleyball. A sore topic for Ennoshita. He had always wanted to play, but he had to take care of his little sister, Nanami.

He sometimes thinks about what it would be like to play volleyball, instead of spending hours at the supermarket and tutoring, barely making enough for him and his sister to live. He thinks about what life would be like if he lived in a normal home, where he could complain about not wanting to eat the dinner his mom made, instead of eating fast food and what he could afford. He thinks about having an expensive car and clothes, instead of only owning one school uniform and washing it every night.

He tries not to think about those things often, however. He tries not to think about having parents, tries not to wish he had memories of them. Life wouldn't have even been that bad if his aunt hadn't taken a turn for the worse. Aunt? Ennoshita rarely sees her, and prefers not to think about the times that he does.

Ennoshita's aunt had been taking care of him and his sister for as long as he could remember. Since his parents had died in a car crash when he was two, his aunt had decided to take them in. Ennoshita's aunt and her husband had taken care of Ennoshita and Nanami, and they lived a relatively happy and normal life up until when Ennoshita turned 12.

Ennoshita's life went downhill from the point when his aunt's husband left her, slowly getting worse. At first, his aunt was her usual cheery self, but slowly she started going out more, drinking more, gambling more, coming home later and later, until she rarely came home at all. She took her money with her, and Ennoshita had to get a job if he wanted to survive. He decided to make life as easy as possible for his sister, but she still noticed something was wrong and took a babysitting job on the weekends.

Narita was Ennoshita's only remaining childhood friend, and they were extremely overprotective of each other, mostly for that reason.

That was enough of Ennoshita's life story for you. At least for now. Back to real time.

Ennoshita  _attempted_ to work on his calculus homework. But his brain was fuzzing out from lack of sleep and staring at numbers for so long. As he stands up to make himself another cup of coffee, he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door, to see his sister with her arms crossed, glaring disapprovingly at him.

"You stayed up studying all night again, didn't you." Nanami states. "Uh, maybe?" Ennoshita says, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. "Tch." she replies, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him down the hall, presumably to eat breakfast. " _ow ow ow ow oW,_ Nanami, that hurts! And I need to finish studying-" he starts, but is cut off by his younger sister, "No way, bro. Now is breakfast time, then it is get dressed and get ready time, then it is time to go to school. No time for studying there. Sorry."

She lets go of his ear after stepping into the kitchen, serving up eggs and sitting at the table next to him. They eat in silence, as they usually do.

After breakfast, Ennoshita gets ready and stands outside of his sisters door, with their usual routine of Nanami trying on a bunch of different accessories and asking Ennoshita which one looks best, and Ennoshita saying they all do.

After they both get ready, Ennoshita gets in the car, driving his sister to school, and then going to school himself. He waits in his and Narita's usual meeting spot, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke in the opposite direction of the school.

Narita finally arrives as Ennoshita gets to the blunt of his cigarette, and he stubs it out on the floor and steps on it.

Ennoshita finally checks his messages as he walks onto school grounds with Narita. "All of these texts are about Kinoshita. Please get your homo in check so I stop having to awkwardly third wheel with you two at my job, where I can't escape." he says, looking at Narita pointedly. "I want to get my homo in check, but I don't think Kinoshita has any homo to check." Narita says, pouting. Ennoshita sighs, "Dude, the way you guys look at each other is gayer than me."

"Oh shit, really?" Narita asks. "Yes, you memefuck. Ask him out before I do it for you." Ennoshita replies. "Okay okay, I'll think about it." Narita says. Ennoshita sighs loudly enough for it to be heard 10 blocks away.

"Stop disrespecting me. Anyways, what about this naked bald mystery guy?" Narita says, attempting to change the subject. Ennoshita shrugs, "I'll probably never see him again. And don't start with that 'fate' bullshit, okay?"

"But, what are the chances of a hot bald guy who also happens to be mostly nude jumping into your car?" Narita asks. Ennoshita sighs, "We are not having this conversation right now, nor are we ever having this conversation."

"Aw, c'mon, I need details-" Ennoshita cuts him off by walking into the classroom, leaving Narita to trail in behind him. They take their seats, and the teacher begins the lesson.

Ennoshita, despite his "delinquent" appearance, (according to his teachers) and his tendency to overuse curse words, was actually a very attentive student in class. He was determined to get a good job, to be able to have enough money to support his current and future family.

He jots down notes as the lesson goes on, and pretends not to be offended when Narita chooses to partner up with Kinoshita instead of him.  _Should have expected that._ He decides to work by himself, because it moves faster that way anyway.

As the day goes on, Ennoshita is increasingly annoyed at the fact that he can't get that guy out of his head.  _What was his name again?_ Ennoshita racks his brain, attemping to remember the name. _Ah, Tanaka._ He sighs. It wouldn't help him to think about it now.

Narita has to shake Ennoshita back to reality as the bell rings, signaling lunch. "C'mon loser, time to tell me the details about bald guy." Narita says, about to drag him off. Luckily for Ennoshita, Kinoshita shows up and Narita forgets all about the bald guy in favor of talking to him.

The rest of the day passes as usual, with Narita getting in trouble for passing notes, and Ennoshita ignoring his notes while he does his work.

Ennoshita walks with Narita and Kinoshita until the edge of school campus, where Narita and Kinoshita depart to do volleyball and Ennoshita goes off to his job.

Ennoshita works on restocking the fruit at the supermarket, glad that today wasn't busy. He starts to think about- no. He refuses. _Why am I thinking about some guy I'll never see again so much?? Sure, he's hot, and cute in a dorky way, but I most likely won't ever meet him again, so why the fuck am I wasting my time?_ He accidentally drops a bunch of apples in the thought process and curses loudly. Turning to his side, he sees a mother glaring at him and covering her daughters ears. Ennoshita smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry mam. Please forgive my vulgar language."

The lady shakes her head and moves on, muttering something about teenagers. Embarrassed, Ennoshita continues to restock things until his phone beeps.

_Time to pick up Narita._ "Boss, I'm taking my break!" Ennoshita calls over his shoulder, hanging up his apron on the hanger by the door on his way out, and slipping on his leather jacket. In the car, he blasts music and drives back to school to pick up Narita and Kinoshita so they can hang out back at his job.

As he blows smoke out the window of his car, Narita and Kinoshita show up and hop in, Narita in the front and Kinoshita in the back like always. Ennoshita stays parked and looks at them both, "You realize if you guys fuck anymore shit up today you could get me fired, right? No more throwing cans of soup at each other in between isles." "Okay, okay." Narita replies, "Anyway, Ennoshita, did you look at boys magazine I gave yo-" Ennoshita cuts him off,  "nOPE WE ARE N O T TALKING ABOUT THIS."

As the rowdy group drives away, they fail to notice a certain bald man and his short enthusiastic friend head off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy sorry for not getting this posted sooner I just kept getting distracted oops. Also this chapter hasn't been edited bc I just kinda wanted to put it up so sorry about any mistakes you may find in the writing. If you liked this chapter you should totally comment and give me some feedback bc that would b much appreciated. Thanks, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> yO I hoped you liked this chap, feedback would b great.
> 
> Also, a big thanks to my editor and fren, you can check her out [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing)


End file.
